The End
Part 1 Part 2 |name = The End |release = March 9th, 2016 (Part 1) March 16th, 2016 (Part 2) |length = 6:12 (Part 1) 12:45 (Part 2) |notes = |credits = • Paul ter Voorde (animator of Part 1) • Brandon Turner, Greg McMahon, Matt Ley, Jamie Spicer-Lewis, Tobi Knitt, Joshua Palmer, Anthony Price, Ben Smallman, Marc Lovallo and Billy Crinion (animators of Part 2) • Thomas Ridgewell (writer, Tom) • Eddie Bowley (co-writer, Jon) • Tim Hautekiet/Edd Gould (Edd) • Matt Hargreaves (Matt) • Jamie Spicer-Lewis (Tord) |prev = Saloonatics |next = Documentary}} The End is the two-part season finale of Eddsworld: Legacy. This is the third two-part Eddisode in the series (after Hammer & Fail and Space Face), and the fifth and final full-length Eddisode to be produced during the Eddsworld: Legacy season. Cast * Tim Hautekiet/'Edd Gould' as Edd (Gould's audio archived from 25ft Under the Seat) * Thomas Ridgewell as Tom * Matt Hargreaves as Matt * Jamie Spicer-Lewis as Tord * Brock Baker as Eduardo * Eddie Bowley as Jon * Ben Rudman as Mark * Danielle Kogan/'Jonathan Gran'/'Zachary Gorsuch' as The Pirates * Rob DenBleyker as Estate Agent * Dave McElfatrick as Grandmado * Alexandre L'Abbé as Shop Announcer * Laurel Dearing as Home Defense System Computer * Ken Ashcorp as Toilet * Alex Farmer as Dr. Decapi Plot Part One The gang are driving home from having gone fishing. A fish in Matt's fish tank has been eaten by Sir Swimsalot, but then dies as the smaller fish puffs up. Matt says that Sir Swimsalot exploded, and asks the gang to go fishing. Tom and Edd then state that they just went fishing. The screen flashes back to the gang fishing and Tom shooting a harpoon gun at a whale. In the car, Edd complains about how Tom sold the sofa to buy the harpoon gun, but Tom simply states that he'll harpoon them a new one. Once home, Tom is seen carrying harpoons to a nearby room, but before he can enter, he sees a silhouetted figure tampering with a lock. Tom then drops his harpoons in sudden surprise, Edd is also in sudden shock, and Matt is nonchalantly eating a cookie. The figure reveals himself to be none other than Tord. The return of the 'old friend' annoys Tom, whilst the rest of the gang are happy as can be. Tord states that he's upset that he couldn't have been there for all the adventures he missed out on, so Edd decides that they should redo them, this time with Tord in on the fun. Throughout the montage of them doing their adventures with Tord (namely 25ft Under the Seat, MovieMakers and Space Face), we see him constantly intentionally harming Tom one way or another, most of the time in a comedic way. When they get back home, Tord asks if he can have his old room back, which now belongs to Tom. By this point, Tom has had enough, throwing the couch clear through the wall and slamming into Eduardo's house violently, where he storms out of the house angrily because, "This place is too crowded anyway!" Eduardo sarcastically remarks how happy Tom looked, with Jon not picking up on the sarcasm as Mark lounges in their new found couch. Edd wants to go after Tom, but Tord manages to persuade him to catch up now that's he back. No one seems particularly bothered, and the Eddisode ends with Tord saying "Just like old times..." before draping the curtains closed with a sinister grin on his face, and the art style gradually changing to Edd's style. Part Two Continuing from the plot of the previous Eddisode, Tom is now homeless and attempts to find a new house to rent. He checks out many houses (with cameos from old characters) before eventually giving up and deciding to live in a cardboard box with no friends. Meanwhile, Edd; Matt and Tord are watching the film mentioned in the previous Eddisode. Edd ponders over what happened to Tom, but Tord is quick to change the subject. Tom meets a homeless man (the Sinister Guy from WTFuture) who reassures him that he's making the right decision, before inviting him to perform a rat-puppet show. When he looks up, Tom has left. Tord sneaks away from Edd and Matt and into his/Tom's old room. He flips a switch hidden behind a portrait of himself, revealing a hidden room filled with high tech gadgets and weaponry. he goes to press a large red button in the centre of the room, however before he can Edd interrupts him. He attempts to convince Edd the room is merely a laundry room, however Edd runs past and begins pressing buttons, causing objects around the house to come to life and rampage. Matt arrives, and joins Edd in pressing buttons. He attempts to press the large red button, however Tord punches him in the face in order to stop him. Matt is visibly hurt, until Tord offers to take them for ice cream to make him feel better, however Edd remains more wary of Tord. Tom goes to a real estate developer, and uses all of his money to buy a house, surprising the man in the office with his large sum of money. The others are out shopping, when Tord leaves, pretending to take a phone call (using a banana as a fake phone). Edd questions Matt about his opinion of Tord, however is ignored. Tom is leaving the real estate building, when he spies a wanted poster on the wall. He runs back to the house, with Edd and Matt deciding to follow. When Tom gets to the house, he catches Tord about to press the button and questions him about the hidden room and the wanted poster (which is revealed to show Tord in military attire, similar to that worn by Paul throughout the series). Tord reveals that the large red button is merely to dispense his favorite hat (a throwback to Moving Targets), but then turns to press another red button, dropping him into the cockpit of a giant robot, modeled after himself. Tord's mech is confronted by Eduardo, before Tord launches a rocket which blows up Eduardo's home. Edd and Matt return and question Tord on his actions, before Tord reveals he was merely using them to get his giant robot back. Tom attempts to throw one of Tord's chairs to defeat him, shouting "Take a seat!" as he throws it. The pun enrages Tord, causing him to launch a missile, destroying the house. Edd and Matt are horrified at by the rubble of the house, before seeing Tom's body in a crater. Tord begins flying away in his mech, however he is halted when the mech begins punching itself. He looks down to see Matt at the control panel, pushing buttons, causing the mech to attack itself. Edd joins in, before they are interrupted by Eduardo, grieving over Jon's body. Edd and Matt realize that it was Jon who died, not Tom, before Tord destroys the control panel and flies away. Suddenly, Tom pulls himself out of the wreckage of the house with his harpoon gun, and fires at Tord, damaging the mech and causing it to crash on a nearby cliffside. Tord is soon discovered in the wreckage, injured and lacerated, by his fellow soldiers. He stands on the hillside looking down at the house, for hours, before finally leaving. Timeskip to several days later, with Edd delivering a box of ashes from their old house to Tom's new apartment. They discuss Matt, who is currently redecorating his own apartment with images and statues of himself. Tom and Edd say their goodbyes to one another, as Edd walks out into the hallway sadly, only to be greeted by Matt, revealing they all live next door to one another. Edd, Tom and Matt sit down in Edd's apartment to watch Insane Zombie Pirates 5, as Edd asks Tom why his eyes are black. However, before Tom can answer, he eats a mouthful of popcorn, causing him to mumble his response as the camera slowly pans out, and the front door closes on Edd's apartment, and their new lives. After the credits, the Sinister Guy tells three children the "story of Eddsworld", and asks them what they think of it. Jon is revealed to have become a ghost since his death at the hands of Tord's robot. Development On 15 April 2014, Eddsworld's Twitter released a photo signifying the completion of the script for Part 1. On 18 July 2014, Tom posted on his Tumblr that he and Eddie were halfway through writing Part 2. On 26 September 2015, an unfinished version of the opening sequence for Part 1 was shown during Tom's panel at MCM Scotland Comicon. The preview ended with the gang discovering a shadowy figure in their house which is hinted to be Tord. Tom also stated the first part would air "early next year". On 4 December 2015, an update video was posted on the Eddsworld YouTube channel, showing some images and giving new info of the two parts of the Eddisode. On 6 February 2016, it was confirmed from either a Twitter or Skype PM conversation with Pearl Zhang (one of the animators of Saloonatics) that The End will serve as the series finale. (Agh, Prikle, why do you have to be such a pessimist?!) On 16 February 2016, Eddsworld's Twitter confirmed the release for Part 1 to be in March 2016. On 23 February 2016, Eddie Bowley confirmed on his Twitter page that Part 2 was going to be a collab with Brandon Turner, Greg McMahon, Matt Ley, Jamie Spicer-Lewis, Tobias Knitt, Zeurel, Anthony Price, Ben Smallman, Marc Lovallo, and Billy Crinion serving as animators; with Weebl providing backgrounds, and Paul ter Voorde creating the animatic and serving as art director. On 24 February 2016, Eddsworld's Twitter released the official poster for the Eddisodes, confirming the dates to be March 9th and March 16th, 2016. On 5 March 2016, it was stated that 'Paul is finished and free!' on Eddsworld's Twitter, confirming that Paul has finished and has left. Between March 2nd and March 9th, 2016, screencaps of Part 1 were posted on Eddsworld's Twitter. On 9 March 2016, Part 1 was released. On 10 March 2016, Vicky Gould revealed via Twitter that Edd's mother, Sue Gould, would be taking the position of showrunner, and new Eddisodes would be produced. On 16 March 2016, Part 2 was released. Transcript Transcript: The End Trivia *This is the third two-part Eddisode of the series (after Hammer & Fail and Space Face). This is also the second two-part Eddisode animated by Paul ter Voorde. However, unlike Space Face, Paul will only be animating the entirety of Part 1, as Part 2 is going to be a collab between ten different animators. *This is to be the last Eddisode written and produced by Thomas Ridgewell and Eddie Bowley, as they revealed on Twitter that they would be stepping down after The End is complete. *Part 1 is animated in Paul's style, in Part 2, some of the scenes have slightly different art styles, since the Eddisode was a 10-animator collaboration. *Two of the animators for Part 2 (Marc Lovallo and Billy Crinion, who also worked on the flashback sequence from Part 1) are two of the key people working on the fan project, Eddsworld: The Movie. *This is the longest Eddisode ever (six minutes for Part 1, and 12 minutes for Part 2), totaling at 18 minutes. *Fans were requesting to have the Eddisode renamed 'The Eddnd' or 'The Endd'. Eddie Bowley commented on this on his Twitter, saying it won't happen. *Part 2 is uploaded on the date of the tenth anniversary of the Eddsworld YouTube channel; this was confirmed to be intentional on Eddsworld's Twitter. *It was speculated that Alex Labbe might return to voice in Part 2, hinted by Tom on Twitter. https://twitter.com/thetomska/status/709045985314512897 He returned to voice the shop announcer. *Tord said he would take Matt out for ice cream, and Matt went ahead with it, but in Hammer & Fail part 2, Matt said he doesn't like ice cream. *This is the first eddisode to be released on Newgrounds since The Snogre. *Tom revealed on his tumblr that the story for Part 2 was primarily a metaphor for Edd's cancer coming back and practically destroying everything they'd developed together. *The song from Part 1's credits is a remix of "Edd's crappy song" by Tood Bryanton (A.K.A LilDeuceDeuce). Visuals Part 1 * When Edd and the gang are fishing, his fishing cap resembles the same hat worn by the person in the intro of the short, Edd. Also, in the background, a character resembling Frisk from Undertale can be seen in a boat. ** It's no coincidence, because Temmie Chang (an artist for Undertale) served as a background artist for Part 1. * The whale that Tom harpoons on their fishing trip is Rescue Whale, the star of Weebl's animated series of the same name, which Paul has animated for before. * When the guys get home, a dog resembling Paul's character Skeff can be seen on the front lawn of their house. * During the intro, there's a series of pictures that recreate moments from older Eddisodes. These pictures (drawn by Marc Lovallo) appear in the following order: Hello Hellhole, Spares, Moving Targets, Zombeh Attack, Zombeh Nation, Tord's Adventure, The Dudette Next Door, Ruined, and Zombeh Attack 3. ** The pictures also appear over blueprints for what appears to be a giant robot. * As Matt is trying to remember who Tord is, a picture of the two is seen hanging on the wall behind them. The same photo was in Trick or Threat, and a female version was seen in Mirror Mirror. * In the flashback to the opening of 25ft Under the Seat, the memory eraser gun resembles the gun used in Zombies Ate My Neighbors. Marc Lovallo (co-animator on the sequence) confirmed on his Twitter that this was intentional. * One of the pirates on the couch is seen playing a saxophone. * Before it cuts to Tom getting up from under the chair, there's a quick frame of Tom in a different position, indicating that the sequence was longer but was cut down. * The first shot of the gang in the kitchen mirrors the first shot of Hammer & Fail 2. Tom and Edd are even in the exact same positions. In this sequence, Edd is eating a bowl of Eddsworld Cereal ("now with real cereal") and Matt is eating a plate of ribs, a reference to Comic 113. ** In fact, for a split second, Matt makes the same face he made in the last panel of Comic 113. * On the wall of Easter eggs in Matt's room, there are tons of references to previous Eddisodes, the most any sequence in any Eddisode has ever had: ** Climate Change - the knick knacks, the TVs, the fan, the power strips ** Zanta Claws III - the Matt ornament, Zanta's guitar ** Xmas Day - the picture of Matt admiring a toaster, the picture of a fan, a bottle of Cheapo Cola ** MovieMakers - the camera, the microphone, the UFO, the "Cast Auditions" sign, an army hat (this could also be from Moving Targets), the "Matt on Matt Action" DVD, Shoe, Don't Mug Me Mug ** WTFuture - a pair of 3D glasses, Matt's pictures, Eddg's club, a stone tablet with Matt on it, Future Tom's time travel device, the King Matt portrait ** Space Face - either the normalizer or the laser gun, the healer gun, a can of space beer, the aliens from Zorgophos 7 (labeled Jack and Dean, a reference to their voice actors), the zapping stick ** Fun Dead - the windup monkey, Edd's roller coaster photo, a map of asdfland, the evil mop ** 25ft Under the Seat - Tom's fish helmet, the security photo, a squid tentacle, Matt's keys ** Mirror Mirror - the sword ** Zanta Claws II - half the head of an explosive caroler ** Tomee Bear ** Edd Again - the Matt doll ** The Snogre - the can of radioactive waste ** PowerEdd - the dartboard ** Date Night - the killer socks ** Matt Sucks - the Matt bat, a wooden stake ** Hammer & Fail - a hard hat, the Mellow Pages phone book, the blueprints, the "antique" lamp ** Hide and Seek - the muffin, a box ** Zombeh Nation - The "When you're good, you're me" picture ** Fan Service - Tom's dog ** Books called "Crudely Drawn Tank Manual", "Rescue Whale", "Space Cats", and "Illegal Ideas" * When the gang goes underwater, the character Temmie (based on background artist Temmie Chang) from Undertale can be seen lying in the background. * The script that Matt reads during the MovieMakers sequence is called "TOM'S STUPID SCRIPT", and the text is written in Comic Sans. * When the Internet CEO is watching the video online, "People getting hurt funny" is in the search bar, the video is called "Biral hit on the tube", and it has only twelve views. Also, in the related videos section, famous YouTubers such as I Hate Everything, h3h3productions, and GradeAUnderA appear. The IHE video is called DELETED, a reference to the various copyright-related issues the channel has faced. * Commander Bai and his crew are seen sitting on an asteroid surrounded by cans and bottles of space beer, proving that they survived after being ejected from their ship in Space Face (Part 2). Their ship is also shown to have been put back together using Scotch tape. * When the gang gets back from their adventures, a picture of Kr3id is seen hanging on the wall. * The GameCube is still under the TV in the living room. * Before Edd turned Tom's room into a swimming pool, it was once a guest room. * Red Leader's logo can be seen on the bottom of Tord's second sofa capsule. * When we see Mark sitting on the sofa, a bag of groceries is shown leaning against it, referencing his numerous cameo appearances in Fun Dead. * Eduardo is drinking from a cup filled with some sort of radioactive substance, referencing PowerEdd. * When Eduardo tells Jon he wishes he were dead, skulls appear in his eyes. ** The phrase "Be Careful what you wish for" is in reference to Eduardo saying this, and in Part 2 Jon dying. * Towards the end of Part 1, as Tord forebodingly states "Just like old times...", the art style gradually shifts from Paul's to Edd's. Part 2 * In the house with the ghosts there's a Boo from Super Mario Bros, and blanket with a ghost which is reference to the Eddsworld comic, "Ghost". * When Tom started looking for a place to rent, he went to Diwi from MovieMakers, Kim and Katya from The Dudette Next Door and Bing and Larry from Spares. * Bing was also looking at the blue print of his clones going into the sewers and getting magic powers * The "Sinister Guy" from WTFuture talks to Tom, when he's living in a box. * While watching Insane Zombie Pirates 5 in Edd's new apartment, a picture of Jon can be seen on the right. * Tord's spike helmet from Moving Targets reappears. * On one of the control tables, in a sceen where Edd is pushing buttons, there's a screen that plays level one of Bang, Boom, Splat!, a flash game made by Edd, * On the fridge the word "Buy More Coke" is spelled in magnets, a reference to Hammer & Fail. * When the fridge is sliced open Edg, from WTFuture is seen frozen in a block of ice. * Also the Mushroom and Orange from Hide and Seek, pop out. * The Santa Gnome from Zanta Claws III reappears. * In the office, a picture of Sheriff Thompson, Prince Matthew, and Edward Gold, from Saloonatics appear on the wall behind Tom. * The old lady from WTFuture reappears, it is also revealed to be Eduardo's grandmother, most evident by Eduardo's picture in the background when Tom asks to move in. * In the store, the Eddsworld Cereal from Ruined appears, with a coupon that says "Fun Dead Free admition" as a reference to "Fun Dead" * On the "Not a Gun Rack, print of two pistols and two knifes, along with a green bazooka, are showm. The knifes and bazooka, are a reference to Tord's Adventure, and the pistols are a refernce to Spares. * On the "Totally a Gun Rack", there's an AK-47, and a grenade, and baseball bat the AK-47 is a reference to both Tord's Adventure and Moving Targets, the grenade is a reference to a Spares, and the bat is a reference to Zombeh Nation. * When Tom is about to shoot Tord's mech with a harpoon, the right sleeve of is hoodie is ripped up to his upper arm, like a short sleeve. But, during the scene when the three watch the mech crashing, that sleeve appears to be complete. * Susan, Tom's Bass, reappears. * In Matt's new apartment, there's a picture of Matt making the same face he made when he was yelling that he was ready in Hammer & Fail Part 2. * In Edd's new apartment, Edd's Lucky Can from WTFuture, Edd's ADSF Land picture fron Fun Dead, Tom's Bowling ball from Eddsworld comic "Decoy", and bottle of Cola from Saloonatics, appear of a shelf. * Also Zanta Claws' grave from Zanta Claws III appears next to the couch. * And the "Don't Mug Me" mug, and the "Mellow Pages" book, and Matt's keys from 25ft Under the Seat, appear on another shelf. * The picture Tom drew on to show the house party he'd planned has many cameos, most noticeably are the characters from Crash Zoom, several of the animators and obscure background characters. **Laurel can also be seen holding hands with Eduardo, a possible reference to Comic #195 in which she was revealed to be Eduardo's ex-girlfriend. * In the rubble of Edd's house, Plank from Ed, Edd n' Eddy can be seen. = References Part 1 * After Tom leaves, Matt suggests Tord sees his novelty toy collection from Fun Dead. * Tord suggests they stay up and watch "Return of the Insane Zombie Pirates from Hell IV", the direct sequel to the movie he suggests they watch in Hello Hellhole. * The line "Just like old times" is one of Grusha's catchphrases from Tom's mobile game, KatataK. Part 2 * Tord's hatred for "Sunshine, Lollipops and Rainbows" by Lesley Gore is mentioned by Tom. * At the end of Part 2, the gang watch "Insane Zombie Pirates 5". ** Dr. Decapi, the first Eddsworld villain, can be heard in the movie. * Jon's death scene is similar to that of Yamcha from Dragon Ball Z. * In Matt's new room, there's a picture of Matilda from Mirror Mirror * A poster of a girl surrounded by tentacles is visible in Tord's secret room, referencing his "hentai addiction" in Behind The Scenes. Rumors and speculation * It was rumored from an unknown source that Arin Hanson (best known as "Egoraptor" and co-host of Game Grumps) was going to voice Tord. Tom debunked this on his Twitter sarcastically stating it was a surprise to him too. It was also believed that Ross O'Donovan (best known as "RubberRoss" and another member of Game Grumps) was going to voice Tord for the Eddisode, but on his Twitter, he revealed this to not be true. (see image below) * In the poster, Jon's blood covers part of the portrait, with what is most likely Tord hidden behind the blood. Tord's shadow can also be seen cast over Jon's dead hand. ** Also in the poster, the quote "Be careful what you wish for..." could refer to Tord's long-awaited return and him possibly killing Tom. Tord did return, but he did not kill Tom. Instead, he killed Jon and destroyed Edd's house. ** It could possibly be a reference to what Eduardo said to Jon in Part 1, as he said "I wish you were dead." Jon is killed by Tord at the end of Part 2. * In the picture shown for Part 2 in the Legacy update, a picture of what seems to be a ripped up picture of Tord can be seen. (see below) * There were theories saying the Sinister Guy was the Red Leader/Future Tord. This was evident by his red shirt, passion for violence, bright brown hair and multiple more. This was proved to be untrue in Part 2. Gallery References